Clear As Day
by keiranumnums
Summary: Brian Holden finds himself stuck next to one Meredith Stepien on a plane ride to Europe. Once the two arrive they go their separate ways. Much to Brian's surprise, he finds himself thinking about the stranger he met on the airplane. Against all odds, the two meet each other yet again. This is the story of how their relation grows from strangers to lovers in just one short holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Okay, so before I start off with this story I would just like to thank everyone who has been following my other Starkid fic 'Whatever Happened To The Happy Ending' and apologize that I still don't have the finale chapter posted. Eventually, I promise you. I'd also like to thank you for actually sitting through it because of the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. This one won't be as bad since I'm actually typing it onto a computer and I have spell check, so yaay! **

**I obviously don't own Meredith Stepien, Brian Holden nor the rest of the Starkids and all of this fic is completely and utterly made up. Except Brian and Meredith being in love, ya know. **

Brian Holden sat in the boarding lounge of the Ann Arbor, Michigan airport playing on his iPad. Though his look of thorough concern and seriousness may have led passersby's to believe he was typing up an important document, in reality he was playing an intense game of Angry Birds. All of his friends had beaten the game twice while he was still stuck with just 3 more levels to go.

"Damn thing," he cursed under his breath while pushing the power button off with force and shoving it into his carryon bag. As he took a nice, long sip of his hot coffee, a voice came over the PA system instructing everyone who was boarding the next flight to get in line to show their boarding passes and passports. Rummaging through his bag he came across the required materials and glanced down at his passport, remembering that he needed to get it renewed in just a couple of months. He made a mental note and found his place in line.

His ticket read for him to be seated in 24A; a window seat. Though most passengers enjoy being able to look out of the window to view the white fluffy clouds circling the plane and straight below, Brian found it a pain in the ass and quite a nuisance to have to step over others just to get to the bathroom. He sighed and took his seat. After being there for a couple of minutes and having no one join him he thought that maybe this time he'd get the seats all to himself. But unfortunately, no such luck. A young girl who looked around the same age as Brian with long, dark hair and big beautiful eyes came rushing down the aisles of the plane.

"Is this 24C?" she asked, huffing and puffing. The way she was breathing it looked as if she had just run a marathon.

"That's what it says," Brian responded, pointing up at the small lettering above the seat that read the number.

The girl nodded and attempted to lift a bag over her head to fit it in the space provided above. It looked as if it contained a month's worth of clothes.

"You need help?" Brian offered after observing her struggle to keep the door open at the same time as lifting.

"I'm fine thank you," she informed him with a final push.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as if to say _good try_.

"I'm Meredith, by the way," she held out her hand as if she expected Brian to just take it.

"Brian," he nodded. He took her hand with hesitance. Without wishing to continue on with their conversation, Brian took out his headphones, plugging them into his iPad before attempting another go at Angry Birds.

After countless tries to knock out every single pig with tiny birds, Meredith leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "You're terrible at this."

Shocked by the girl's boldness, he looked up at her and gave a chuckle. "Let's see you do it then!"

"Okay," Meredith shrugged and took the iPad right out of her acquaintances hand.

Within the next thirty seconds Meredith had the level beaten. Brian sat speechless.

"It was nothing." She handed Brian back his iPad and took out an iPod of her own. Brian kept his eyes on the girl and observed her pick and choose songs for a playlist she was creating entitled 'Errplane'. He watched her add songs such as 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' and 'Airplanes' with the occasional odd pick such as 'I Wanna Sex You Up'.

_Sorry, but we just met, let's get to know each other a little better, _Brian thought to himself, laughing at his own joke.

"What's so funny?" Meredith asked, not bothering to look up from her screen.

Brian was stumped as to how to respond to the girl's question. "Your playlist."

"Oh yeah," she offered a faint laugh, a little embarrassed that he had seen what she was adding. "I love Color Me Badd"

"That's different," Brian bluntly interjected.

"So are you," Meredith shrugged, finishing off her playlist and inserting a headphone into her right ear.

Brian wasn't quite sure how to take the comment. He was uncertain as to whether it was a compliment or an insult. Indifferent, he just sat back in his seat, closed his eyes and listened to his music filling his early, falling into a light sleep.

Meredith let out one final laugh and pushed away her TV screen. She had just finished watching one of the few good movies the plane offered and found it to be a laugh riot. Turning her head she saw Brian sleeping, mouth wide open. She smiled at the sight and debated over waking him. There was another good three hours until their flight landed and if she was being honest, she wanted to get to know him a little more.

She lightly tapped his shoulder with one finger, praying that would be enough to waken him.

"Hmm?" he asked, slowly waking up.

"We've landed," Meredith whispered.

"What?!" Brian jumped up and appeared to be having a sudden break down. He started collecting all of his loose things that were on the ground in front of him and on the pull out table.

"I'm just kidding!" Meredith laughed in his direction, giving him a playful slap across the shoulder.

"You had me spooked for a second!" he informed her, whipping the sweat off his forehead with his arm.

**A/N: Alright, so thanks for reading and please, be so kind as to leave a review perhaps? That would be very sweet of you. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was so short, I'll make the next one longer since that's when the really story starts to happen. This was more of an introduction. Alrightie, then, thanks and until next time **


	2. Chapter 2

Brian let out a long, deep sigh as he parked his small, brown suitcase by the door that read '702' in the cheapest hotel he could find. Well, perhaps not the cheapest since every room had private bathrooms and there was a nice restaurant featured on the main floor, but it wasn't too pricey. It was his first vacation since graduating from University of Michigan and he was doing it all alone. _I'll get some work done_, he thought to himself, _If I could just figure out what it is I want to do._

That night, nearing 9pm, Brian was wide awake. Clearly jetlag had gotten the best of him. After a fair amount of hesitation, he picked himself up off his bed, the location of where he had been aggressively playing Angry Birds, and head out of 702. The only source of light being the full moon and the shop lights, it was very dark. Unsure of where he was going, he decided to pop into a small café located just a few blocks away from the hotel he was residing in. Slipping his hands into his jacket pockets, he glanced up at the menu boards. After much debate, he finally settled for just a regular coffee; one cream two sugars.

"Is that all?" asked the young lady working the till.

"Yes please," he responded. He took out his wallet to pay, when all of his loose change went bouncing off the floor tiles. "Shit," he murmured looking down at them.

"Here you go," a voice said, handing him a few random pieces of money.

"Thanks," he looked up to see Meredith standing beside him. What were the odds? Brian laughed to himself and took the money before handing it to the cashier.

"Wanna go for a walk outside? It's a nice night," Meredith proposed, offering him a smile.

Brian retrieved his coffee then responded, "Sure, I'd love to."

The two acquaintances both walked out of the small, neighborhood café and began their walk around the town.

"So, what do you do?" Meredith asked Brian curiously.

Brian thought about it for a moment before finally responding with, "I'm an actor, but I also write some plays."

Meredith seemed impressed, "tell me more, I'm intrigued."

"Well," Brian laughed and wondered how his story could interest anyone, "My friends and I were just goofing around one day when we came up with this idea for a musical. It's silly, really," he cut himself off.

"No, it's not. What was the musical about?"

"Harry Potter," he mumbled under his breathe, just loud enough for Meredith to make out what he was saying.

"Did you just say Harry Potter? A Harry Potter musical? That's great!" Brian sighed. By her initial reaction he assumed she had thought him to be ridiculous.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "What about you? What does Meredith do?"

"I nanny," she shrugged.

"And?" Brian asked, waiting for her to continue.

"That's it; I nanny. I mean, I've been trying to get work, but it's just so hard," was all she offered.

"Well then what are you doing out here?"

"Truth is, I've been looking for schools. There's one out here that's been recommended to me. I don't know though. I want to be like you."

Brian was shocked, "What? Like me? What makes me so special?"

"No, no, not like you, just- like you. I want to be an actor," she cleared up.

"Oh," Brian shook his head, "that makes more sense. University of Michigan was a good choice for me." Meredith just nodded.

The two walked throughout the city, unsure of their destination for what felt like hours. Brian was beginning to like Meredith, despite the fact she had thoroughly annoyed her during his plane ride in. Her story interested him. As the night drew closer to midnight, he began to wonder if he'd ever meet this girl again. He became worried, which shocked even himself.

"Well, it's midnight," Meredith observed.

"Funny, I'm not tired," Brian attempted to keep Meredith out with him.

"You're just jetlagged. I should probably be heading back to my hotel now," she smiled at the boy before backing up and beginning her walk away.

"Hey! Meredith," he called after her, "Will we get to see each other again?"

"We'll see!" she shouted back, "Let's just leave it up to chance!" and with that she was gone into the darkness in the cool night.

Brian sighed to himself before proceeding to mentally slap himself for having _those_ feelings towards a girl he didn't even know the last name of. If only he had asked her for her number sooner. Suddenly it was clear; he knew his mission. He also knew that none of that work would be completed during this trip. He was going to find Meredith and make her his if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
